tttefandomcom-20200213-history
You Can't Win
You Can't Win is the fourth episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. Plot Duke is feeling poorly and Stuart jokes that he and Falcon may have to keep him in order. Duke pays no attention, but when he is taking his passengers home, he starts wheezing and Falcon and Stuart have to help him. The three split up at the next station so Falcon can take Duke's train to the dock and Duke and Stuart can take Falcon's train home. Stuart is delighted, but Duke is not quite out of steam and makes a grand effort. At the top station, a man tells his son that Duke had to help Stuart, who furiously disappears in a cloud of steam. Characters * Duke * Falcon * Stuart * Thomas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Castle * Hawin Doorey * Rheneas * Skarloey * Skarloey Railway Mountain Line * Cros-ny-Cuirn * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. * Behind the scenes footage of the episode was filmed in 1994 as part of a Thomas segment for WIN Television's Sixty Minutes. * This episode marks Duke's last speaking role to date, outside of a group line in Steam Roller. * This is the only episode based off of a story from Duke the Lost Engine which is not narrated by Thomas to the other standard gauge engines. Goofs * As Stuart is being coupled up to Duke, Duke is wearing one of Falcon's faces. * At the beginning, Stuart has Rheneas' whistle sound. Also, when Falcon takes Duke's passengers to the boat, he has Rheneas' whistle sound. Later, when Stuart leaves the station with Duke, Stuart has Falcon's whistle sound. * In a rare still of Stuart coupling up to Duke's train, his funnel is loose and his lining is peeling off. * In a deleted scene, it is not sundown when Duke and Stuart enter Crovan's Gate. * In a rare Japanese still, Duke is seen coupled in front of Stuart instead of behind him. Merchandise * Buzz Books - You Can't Win In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * Seasonal Scrapes * 5 Episode Video * The Complete Fourth Series * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 AUS * Thomas and Stepney and other Stories * The Complete Fourth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 US * Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories JPN * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol. 5 * I'm Busy Hurry Hurry!! GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 NOR * Thomas and Stepney (Norwegian VHS) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories MYS * Four Little Engines and Other Thomas Adventures * One Good Turn and Other Adventures FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories ITA * The Sleeping Beauty NL * Merry Christmas! UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends Gallery File:YouCan'tWinUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:YouCan'tWinUStitlecard.png|US title card File:YouCan'tWinSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:YouCan'tWinWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:YouCan'tWinFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:YouCan'tWinGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:YouCan'tWin1.png File:YouCan'tWin2.png File:YouCan'tWin3.png File:YouCan'tWin4.png File:YouCan'tWin5.png|Duke File:YouCan'tWin6.png File:YouCan'tWin7.png File:YouCan'tWin8.png File:YouCan'tWin9.png File:YouCan'tWin10.png File:YouCan'tWin11.png File:YouCan'tWin12.png File:YouCan'tWin13.png File:YouCan'tWin14.png File:YouCan'tWin15.png File:YouCan'tWin16.png File:YouCan'tWin17.png File:YouCan'tWin18.png File:YouCan'tWin19.png File:YouCan'tWin20.png File:YouCan'tWin21.png File:YouCan'tWin22.png File:YouCan'tWin23.png File:YouCan'tWin24.png File:YouCan'tWin25.png File:YouCan'tWin26.png File:YouCan'tWin27.png File:YouCan'tWin28.png File:YouCan'tWin29.png File:YouCan'tWin30.png File:YouCan'tWin31.png|Falcon File:YouCan'tWin32.png File:YouCan'tWin33.png File:YouCan'tWin34.png File:YouCan'tWin35.png File:YouCan'tWin36.png File:YouCan'tWin37.png File:YouCan'tWin38.png|Duke with Sir Handel's Cross Face File:YouCan'tWin39.png File:YouCan'tWin40.png|Stuart File:YouCan'tWin41.png File:YouCan'tWin42.png File:YouCan'tWin43.png File:YouCan'tWin44.png|Duke's Driver File:YouCan'tWin45.png File:YouCan'tWin46.png File:YouCan'tWin47.png File:YouCan'tWin48.png File:YouCan'tWin49.png File:YouCan'tWin50.png File:YouCan'tWin51.png File:YouCan'tWin52.png File:YouCan'tWin53.png File:YouCan'tWin55.png File:YouCan'tWin56.png File:YouCan'tWin57.png|Deleted Scene File:YouCan'tWin58.jpg|Deleted Scene File:YouCan'tWin29.PNG|Deleted Scene File:YouCan'tWin59.png File:YouCan'tWin60.png File:YouCan'tWin61.png File:YouCan'tWin62.png File:YouCan'tWin63.png File:YouCan'tWin64.png File:YouCan'tWin65.png File:YouCan'tWin66.png File:YouCan'tWin67.png File:YouCan'tWin68.png File:YouCan'tWin70.png File:YouCan'tWin71.png File:YouCan'tWin72.png File:YouCan'tWin74.png File:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes.jpg|Behind The Scenes of You Can't Win File:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes2.jpg File:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes3.jpg File:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes4.jpg File:YouCan'tWinBehindthescenes6.jpg File:YouCan'tWin(BuzzBook).png|Buzz Book Episode File:You Can't Win - British Narration|UK Narration File:You Can't Win - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes